Martillo y Yunque
by Spades And Swords
Summary: El yunque resulta ileso, y el martillo es destruido.


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el mini reto "Thor" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._**

* * *

-¿Nunca tienes que reparar a Mjolnir, Thor?- le había preguntado Jane la primera vez que se conocieron. Ambos habían estado mirando las estrellas en el cielo, acostados sobre el techo del laboratorio de Jane.

En Asgard, esa pregunta era objeto de risas y burlas, pero Thor comprendía la ignorancia de los midgarnianos.

Sonriendo, había empuñando a Mjolnir. A pesar de las miles de batallas que había librado, el legendario martillo no tenía ninguna señal de deterioro.

No solo era una de las armas legendarias más letales, sino también una de las más resistentes. No importaba cuan dura fuera la superficie o cuan peligroso el enemigo, el martillo era inmune a su todo daño.

-Son mis enemigos quienes deben reparar sus armaduras y espadas tras el estruendo de Mjolnir, pero este no necesita de ningún cuidado, pues nunca se desgasta.- había respondido Thor con orgullo.

-Es impresionante. Aquí en Midgard, son los martillos los que se destruyen después de cierta cantidad de golpes. No por nada los herreros siempre tienen sus casas regadas con martillos inservibles.- había comentado Jane, acariciando a Mjolnir con uno de sus dedos. –Aunque un yunque les dura toda la vida. El yunque siempre vence al martillo.-

-Mjolnir destruiría a cualquier yunque y seguiría tan perfecto como siempre. Solo el martillo débil muestra señales de deterioro. Eso es lo que siempre me decía mi padre, pero creo que tiene razón.- Thor había alzado a Mjonir y apuntado hacia una constelación que brillaba más que ninguna otra. -¡Que venga cualquier enemigo, y que traiga consigo su arma más poderosa y su armadura mas impenetrable! Me encargaré de que Mjolnir los deje reducidos a huesos rotos y metal destrozado.-

Jane había reído ante su entusiasmo. Thor recordaba lo complacido que se había sentido consigo mismo y su discurso. En ese entonces, realmente había creído que esa era una verdad que no se podía contradecir en ninguno de los Nueve Reinos.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí. Mjolnir en verdad es indestructible.-

-No es algo tan difícil de creer, incluso para un Midgardiano. Sin ofender.-

-Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso.- Jane había puesto sus manos detrás de su cabeza y suspirado. –Debe ser maravilloso tener un arma que sabes jamás te dejará indefenso.-

-¿En Midgard no tienen algo similar?-

-No, siempre tenemos que estar reparando y modificando nuestro armamento. Creo que es lo mejor… no se qué sería de los humanos si consiguiéramos un arma que nunca deja de destruir. Ya causamos bastante muerte como son las cosas.-

-Si lo pones así, es porque tiene una visión limitada. Después de todo, decir que un arma mata es sólo ver la mitad de su verdadero propósito: proteger. Por eso Mjolnir nunca se gasta, pues siempre hay enemigos a los que destuir y nunca se acaban las personas que uno debe proteger.- Thor había hablado como si fuera el más sabio del todo el cosmos.

-Pero suponiendo que lo llegue a hacer, ¿qué sucederá entonces?- había preguntado Jane, solo aceptando a medias el razonamiento de Thor.

-Ya te dije que no pasará, pero si tanto quieres saber, entonces solo se me ocurre un destino para Mjolnir: destruirlo y crear en su lugar un arma que no ceda jamás. Aceptar un arma dañada seria indigno de un dios como yo.-

Jane había asentido y dejó de lado el tema. Thor había considerado esto como una victoria, y ambos habían pasado el resto de la noche conversando sobre asuntos que ya nada tenían que ver con Mjolnir.

En todo ese tiempo, Thor no había soltado el martillo ni por un segundo.

* * *

Ahora que recordaba esa noche, Thor sentía algo de vergüenza de su antigua inmadurez.

Era el día después de la derrota de Malekith y la muerte de Loki.

Mjolnir estaba descansando en un rincón lejano del aposento. Thor lo miraba y no podía sentir más que indiferencia.

Resignado, se acercó al martillo y lo levantó lentamente. Inspeccionó con cuidado, pero no encontró ningún desperfecto.

Seguía igual que siempre.

-Era un idiota.- susurró Thor para si mismo. –Siempre creí que mientras Mjolnir no se dañara, yo también saldría ileso de todo combate, que mi mente nunca se perturbaría después de las batallas.-

El recuerdo del eco de Mjolnir cuando había destruido el Bifrost invadió sus oídos. Era casi tan ensordecedor como las últimas palabras de Loki.

-El yunque no solo gasta el martillo.- Thor sabía que era hora de ir a ver a Odin y volver a Midgard junto con Jane. No podía pasar más tiempo en Asgard, al menos no hasta que el eco se desvanecería por completo. –También agota al herrero.-

Con Mjolnir colgando de su mano, Thor dejó atrás su aposento. Su martillo era digno de cualquier dios, pero él dejaría de serlo si no dejaba de sentirse cansado.

No podía permitirse ese lujo.

Aun había millones de inocentes y de enemigos regados por los Nueve Reinos. Sobre todo, aun tenía a un grupo de personas que le importaban.

Por ellos, pensó Thor, valía la pena destruir tantos yunques como había estrellas.

* * *

 _ **Este fic esta inspirado en el poema"Anvil of God's Word" de John Clifford, de hecho el summary es el último verso. Lo encontré casi por casualidad pero me encant** **ó** **, se los recomiendo mucho.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
